Behind the Pear Painting
by owluvr
Summary: An inside look at the lives of Dobby, Kreacher, Winky and so many other house-elves throughout Hogwarts. Thanks to everyone on the HPFC Forum that helped me to finally write this!


Behind the Pear Painting

A/N- Hi everyone. So anyway, I've had this idea for a while now and I'm only now starting to write it. It's basically a series of drabbles of about the lives of house-elves, including Dobby, Winky, Kreacher, and a BUNCH of other house-elves. You might be thinking now, owluvr, how did you come up with all these names? Well, I didn't. I started up a forum topic, explaining everything except the story, asking for house-elf names, and I got a lot of replies. So now I'm going to start the story. This is turning out to be very long, so I'll just give all the people who helped credit at the end of this chapter. So how this is going to work is at the top of each story, I'll have what year it is for what character. It would look like this _Era (golden trio, marauders, etc.)Student, Year that student was in, and of course, house-elf_. So now you know what year it is and what characters are in it. I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't, either read this chapter and figure it out, or PM me and ask me. Maybe I should out put it on my profile…sorry, rambling. I thought that since this was the first chapter, I should do the first time the house-elves came to Hogwarts. So yeah, enjoy!

_Founders Era, Founders, N/A Kooky and Blinks_

"Rowena, are you sure this is a good idea?" Helga asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Bringing house-elves in will do nothing but help the castle grow. Plus we won't have to cook anymore," she looks at Helga. Helga is very bad at cooking, and she hates it.

"Fine," Helga said.

"Also, we shouldn't mistreat the house-elves, and I see nothing to worry about," Rowena told her. Just then Helena walked up.

"Mother, the house-elves have almost reached the castle," she said.

"Fine, let's go meet them," Rowena replied and they walked to the gate. There were about ten house elves there. Helena turned to the two at the front.

"Hello, what are your names?" she asked.

"Hello miss, I named Kooky miss," one of them said.

"Hello miss, I named Blinks miss," the other said.

"Well, hello Kooky, Blinks let me take you up to the castle and show you where you will work and sleep," she turned and motioned them to follow her. The house-elves followed her, as did Rowena and Helga. She walked into the castle and reached the painting of a fruit bowl.

"Now, to get in the kitchen all you have to do is tickle the pear," she explained. She tickled it, and the painting swung open to reveal the kitchen, "But you can Apparate so I don't think you'll need it. This is just in case," She walked in and they all followed her into the kitchens.

"So miss, this is where we works?" Blinks asked.

"Yes, this is where you will work," Rowena said. The house-elves began to look around, exploring the new kitchen. After about 30 minutes they had finished.

"So, are you ready to see your bedrooms?" Helga asked.

"Yes miss, we be ready to sees our bedroom, miss," Kooky said. The three witches led them to the corner of the room where there was a small door that only a house-elf could fit through.

"This is the door to you bedrooms," Helga explained, "We made it so only house-elves could fit through, so you would have privacy. If you ever need cleaning supplies, you can use the ones that are in the cleaning supply room which we will show you later. Do you want to go in?"

"Yes miss, wes would likes that very much," Blinks said. They all walked in to their rooms. The house-elves looked around their rooms. It had lots of beds and several small bathrooms. They finished looking and walked back out.

"Are you ready to see the cleaning supplies?" Rowena asked. They showed them the cleaning supplies and then they decided to show them around the castle.

"So this is the Great Hall, it's where all the food you cook will be coming," she showed them the Great Hall.

"There are four common rooms. There are named after each of the four founders. Helga and I are two of them. The others two are busy working and couldn't make it," Rowena explained.

"What about you miss?" Blinks asked Helena.

"Me? I'm her daughter?" Helena said with a laugh.

"So yous do not have a tower?" Blinks asked again.

"No, I don't," she smiled, "Come along, let's go look at some classrooms…" And she walked away with all the house-elves following her. But Blinks still didn't understand why Helena didn't have her own house. And that was the beginning of the house-elves career at Hogwarts.

A/N-Yay! Finally! I've been planning this for months. I even asked for help on the HPFC Forum. The topic is still there, if anyone else has any ideas and wants to tell me them. Okay, so I wanted to thank all the authors. Thehogwartsgleechick, ilovemoony73, lunalestrange4, KrossatGlas, Kci47, Hufflepuffluv, E.C. Scrub, Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's siblings (like her actual siblings outside of Fanfiction), livdoggy, Edokage, NeverBeenDarkMarked, and a special big thanks to Lady Phoenix Fire Rose for not only giving me a lot of my house-elf names, but for finally making me write this. If she hadn't reminded me of this story, it would literally be an idea in my head I never wrote down! Oh, before I forget, Kooky belongs to KrossatGlas, and Blinks belongs to Kci47. Thank you all so much!


End file.
